¿Malentendidos?
by Cute-Sou
Summary: Nunca sabes a que cosas te pueden llevar unos malentendidos, Ichigo y Rukia lo aprendieron muy a su pesar... al igual que ese peqeño sentimiento el uno al otro... mi primer fic largo de bleach cap 5:Llegan los Shinigamis!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como dije, ahora publico mi fic 100 ichixruki

Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo pasen por mis otros fics: "_nos volveremos a ver_" y "_porque nadie entiende lo que en realidad sentimos_" (si es posible déjenme review ahí también U)

Así que sin mas alarde (XD) mi fic

**Nota:** bleach no me pertenece (rayos ¬¬U)

**Nota 2 :** el ichi&ruki es una realidad... pero solo en mi trastornada mente...

_**¿Malentendidos?**_

_08:00 a.m., Karakura_

-Oí Rukia... – Ichigo llamo por tercera vez a la morena, su cara mostraba fastidio, esa mañana su padre lo había despertado con una patada en el estomago que no le agrado para nada, además por si fuera poco anoche se había desvelado persiguiendo a un estúpido hollow - ¡¡date prisa!!

-ya voy – la morena bajo las escaleras con calma para luego mirar al chico con molestia – listo

-ya era hora, andando o llegaremos tarde

Sin decir nada mas, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa a paso tranquilo. Había pasado exactamente un año desde lo de Aizen y ahora la morena había sido asignada a esa zona nuevamente para brindarle apoyo al _Shinigami sustituto_, cosa que el obviamente no le agradeció ganándose un golpe por parte de la Kuchiki.

Ahora los dos, como lo decía el pelinaranjo, estaban "_condenados_" a estar juntos nuevamente en las vivencias de su _"alocada pareja"._

-buenos días, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san - saludo alegremente Inoue haciéndoles una señal con el brazo al ver a los chicos entrar en el salón

-buenos días Inoue – salido en chico, la morena solo asintió con la cabeza- buenos días chicos - dijo saludando a Chad e Ishida

-buenos días – dijo el peli azul, Chad solo asintió

-¡¡KUCHIKI-SAAAAAN – Asano llego de la nada casi abalanzándose contra la pequeña Shinigami pero esta rápidamente lo esquivo y este se dio de bruces contra el suelo

-muy buenos días Asano-san - dijo la Kuchiki con su tono fingido

_-otro día fastidioso_ – pensó para si el pelinaranjo mientras se encaminaba a su sitio, no es que golpear a Asano no fuera divertido pero si se volvía fastidioso cuando ocurría lo mismo todos los días

Después de eso la maestra llegó dando inicio a la clase, todos tomaron asiento rápidamente mientras la maestra empezaba a escribir unos apuntes en el pisaron, inconscientemente el chico miro a la morena que se encontraba a su lado, esta se dio cuenta y lo miró con cierta curiosidad

-¿ocurre algo?

-N-no es nada – dijo volteando la mirada y dirigiendo su atención hacia la ventana, la morena no entendió bien la reacción de su compañero pero prefirió pasarlo por alto y seguir estudiando, ya le preguntaría mas tarde...

_-Baka...- _susurro

Una vez mas, La ora del descanso se hizo presente, como siempre los chico y las chicas se separaron, los primeros se fueron a la azotea y las segundas al patio como era costumbre

-Oi Ichigo – esa era la moleta voz de Keigo – te he visto mirar a la hermosa Kuchiki-san en clases –dijo burlándose pero lo obtuvo un golpe por parte de su "amigo"

-Silencio idiota – se limito a decir

-Ya han concretado –pregunto inocentemente Misuiro

-Que??

-Me refiero a que si ya es tu novia...

_Ahora si... Ichigo se atraganto con su comida..._

-que has dicho baka – le grito entre su intento de recuperar el aliento.. – a que viene eso??

-bueno..como llegan y se van juntos todos los días pensé...

-pues pensaste mal – le interrumpió – ¡¡como si me interesara esa enana!!

-pero es raro verte ser tan sociable con alguien... es especial con una chica

-cierra el pico..

-Lo que le faltaba... que pensaran que estaba liado con la enana... pensaba que esos estúpidos rumores habían parado pero aparentemente el shinigami se equivoco... _estúpidos malentendidos_...

Por otro lado las chicas no se encontraban en una situación diferente.. _¿¡es que acaso no podían hablar de otra cosa!?_

-Neh Kuchiki – la llamo una de sus compañeras – puedo preguntarte algo

-S-si – dijo sonriente

-¿Es verdad que tu y Kurosaki están saliendo?..

_...Silencio general..._

-Na-nani? - dijo con su vocecilla, no sin antes haber escupido su jugo

-Es que los ven irse juntos todos lo días y una chica m e dijo...

-Es solo un malentendido – se apresuro a decir... es solo que vivimos cerca- mintió... Vivian cerca... ni una patraña... VIVIAN JUNTOS, pero cierto pelinaranja la amenazo de echarla a la calle si mencionaba algo al respecto... _estúpido orgullos de hombres y su estúpida reputación de chicos que debían cuidar... _¡ como si a ella le interesara algo de eso!

-Pero Kuchiki-san ustedes dos no viven jun... – mirada acecina para Inoue por parte de la morena – na-nada.. – se retracto antes de verse enfrentada a la ira de la Kuchiki.

_Nota mental para Inoue: pensar antes de hablar..._

-Con que solo es eso...

-Si...

La hora del descanso termino todos regresaban al salón, al acercarse el grupo de los chicos y el de las chicas se encontraron, Rukia pudo ver en el rostro de Ichigo fastidio.. mas de lo normal, solo había una cosa que hacer... _fastidiarlo más..._ así que con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con el tono más agudo que pudo emitir se acerco

-Kurosaki-kun te encuentras bien... luces molesto – _oh... como odiaba esa voz_

-Cállate enana –dijo de mala gana

-Oh, Kurosaki-kun ¿por qué están tan frió conmigo hoy? – de la nada saco un pañuelo mientras fingía tristeza – no seas tan cruel conmigo – _como amaba fastidiarlo..._

-Deja de fastidiar – dijo con una mueca y un gran sonrojo en su cara mientras entraba al salón acompañado de las risas de sus compañeros de clases

_...Estúpida enana..._

El resto del día transcurrió de forma normal, Ichigo golpeando a Keigo, Misuiro enviando mensajes por su celular, Inoue y Tatsuki charlando como siempre, etc . en fin, un día normal. No habían recibido ninguna alerta de hollow en todo el día así que nuestro protagonista estaba tranquilo

Ya era tarde, los dos jóvenes caminaban en dirección a su casa, como ya era de costumbre, en silencio. De pronto empezó a sonar la insignia de Shinigami sustituto

-Demonios... otra vez... – dijo con fastidio

-Si quieres yo puedo encargarme de el – le propuso la morena

-No es necesario... yo me hago cargo, vuelvo enseguida, quédate aquí – dicho esto el peli naranja le arrojo su maletín y corrió donde se entraba el hollow dejando a la chica

No le tomo mucho encontrar al hollow, así que rápidamente salió de su cuerpo para transformarse en shinigami y sin muchos problemas empezó a atacarlo sin dudar hasta que logro atravesarlo con su espada, había sido en verdad fácil

Después de eso el chico regreso a su cuerpo y fue a ver si la chica todavía le esperaba o si simplemente se había marchado, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver, no solo a la chica todavía allí, sino que ¡con un sujeto coqueteando con ella! Eso no lo iba a permitir, que hacia ese sujeto con Rukia ¡¡y por que ella no lo alejaba!!

-¡¡ Oi Rukia !! – el chico se acerco molesto

-Ichig... – antes de poder terminar el chico ya la había sujetado del brazo y se la había llevado a toda prisa ante las quejas de la morena

-Hey, que te pasa – grito molesta – que te pasa –grito soltándose del agarre

-Nada – dijo cortante

-¡¡ como que nada!! Con que derecho me sujetas de esa forma

-¡¡como que con que derecho¡¡ese sujeto te estaba coqueteando!!

-Y que – luego puso una cara de sorpresa que fue reemplazada por una picara - no estarás celoso, verdad Kurosaki-kun – dijo de modo burlón

-Ya quisieras – le respondió de mala manera , luego comenzó a caminar a casa seguido de la pequeña Kuchiki, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas el resto del camino, pero no por eso el chico logro quitarle de la cara esa sonrisa burlona a su compañera

-¿qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun?... no me digas que sigues molesto – la vocecilla irritante de la pequeña shinigami se hizo notar mientras Ichigo ojeaba uno de sus cuaderno con molestia

-¡¡SILENCIO IDIOTA!! – grito mientras serraba de un golpe el cuaderno con su cara roja – METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS

-¿que forma de tratar a una dama es esa? – pregunto burlonamente con su voz normal

-yo no veo ninguna dama aquí – susurro mirando hacia otro lado con una mueca cómica

-te escuche – dijo cortante – además con que derecho me arrastras así... ¿quién diría que el gran Kurosaki Ichigo es un inseguro celoso

-¡¡cállate, joder, que no estaba celoso!!

-Si, si lo que tu digas...

-Cierra el pico... como si no fuera suficiente con esos idiotas molestando- dijo para si mismo – y tu jodiendome...

-No es mi culpa que sea tan fácil provocarte ..

-Serás...

-No olvides que mañana empiezan los exámenes...

_-Mierda... _

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba el animal de peluche favorito de todos observando la escena perplejo¿qué rayos había pasado? Se lo que sea tendría que averiguarlo para futuros chantajes...

_Si... un día como cualquier otro... _

_..para desgracia de Ichigo..._


	2. Chapter 2

**una vez mas gracias a todos por sus reviews... **

**me alegra saver ke ha alguien le interesa mi historia ;;**

**tambien tenfo una pekeña pregunta que hacerles a los interesados... a kien le gustaria ver mas celoso?? a ichigo o rukia???**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como era costumbre había tenido un despertar de los mil demonios, su padre lo despertó de una patada, Rukia se había quedado dormida y llegaron tarde a clases y por ultimo le fue horrible en su examen... _en definitiva un mal día..._

-malditos exámenes... – Ichigo estaba molesto... _muy molesto, _ahora se encontraban en el descanso... últimamente pasaba los descansos con la morena y solo se separaban para el almuerzo

-¿qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun? – otra vez ese irritable tono que solo terminaba por enfadarlo aun más...

-piérdete.. – se limitó a decir

-mejor déjate de tonterías y presta atención... – hablo con su voz normal – mañana tienes que ir donde Urahara-san para que te entrene... has faltado mucho a su entrenamiento

-olvídalo... no pienso verle la cara a ese loco, menos ahora que espesaron los exámenes...

-no te estoy preguntando... –dijo tajante, Ichigo solo le lanzo una mueca de enfado

-¡¡silencio... no me interesa lo que digas... además porque rayos tengo que pasármela contigo en los descanso!! – la paciencia de Ichigo llegaba a su fin...

-nadie te obliga a quedarte conmigo...

_Tuche... _

-zorra...

-Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun hola... – Inoue se acerco a los dos con su brillante sonrisa

-Hola Inoue – dijo Ichigo sin ganas

-¿cómo les ha ido en el examen? A estado realmente fácil, no – dijo feliz ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del pelinaranja que la dejo helada, mientras la Kuchiki reía para sus adentros - e-etto... gomen...

_Nota mental para Inoue 2 : no hablar de exámenes cerca del joven Kurosaki_

_-_No deberías desquitarte con Inoue por tu torpeza – Rukia e Ichigo caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, las clases habían finalizado y se dirigían a casa

-Cállate... esto es tu culpa

-No culpes a los demás por tu estupidez ¬¬

-Silencio enana

-Valla... como siempre sin modales con las damas – Ishida se acerco a la pareja – pero obviamente no puedo esperar más de ti Kurosaki

_-Cabrón_- pensó para sus adentro elKurosaki mientras lo miraba con odio

-¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto Rukia, no era normal que el chico de lentes se le acercara así como así

-pues depende...

-¿qué quieres decir? – esta vez Ichigo hablo

-pues que pronto se viene el día de San Valentín.

-Y que con eso...

-Que el consejo estudiantil a decidido organizar un evento para esta ocasión...

-y a quien le interesa eso – dijo el shinigami sustituto sin interés

-oh, te interesa Kurosaki... - dijo acomodando sus lentes – porque el evento consiste en elegir a la mejor pareja del instituto y tu y Kuchiki-san han sido nominados por las chicas de nuestro salón

_...silencio sepulcral..._

_La vida de Kurosaki Ichigo no había sido fácil, si bien perdió a su amada madre a corta edad y se vio en la obligación de ser el modelo a seguir de sus hermanas pequeñas, soportar y enfrentar los abusos de los mayores por su color de cabello, aguantar a un padre desnaturalizado del cual dudaba de sus facultades mentales, tener que haberse enfrentarse a toda la S.S. y trabajar como Shinigami siendo un estudiante y enfrentarse a el traidor de Airen y salir airoso, pero nada, __**NADA**__, se comparaba a la tortura y humillación a la cual se vería sometido por culpa de las chismosas de su salón..._

-Bromeas... verdad...

-No...

_...Ahora si, la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo había terminado, nada podía ser peor..._

-Ichigo... ¿qué es San Valentín?

...Corrección,**ahora** era peor... 

Trato por todos los medios que lo sacaran de ese estúpido concurso, estuvo a punto de golpear al presidente del consejo estudiantil y tuvo que ser sacado arrastras por Ishida y Rukia y luego tuvieron que detenerlo para no matar a sus compañeras de clase por haberlos nominado, pero todos sus intentos de homicidio fueron inútiles... las nominaciones ya estaban hechas y a el solo le quedaba rezar por no ganar aquel dichoso concurso y la pequeña shinigami no ayudaba mucho preguntando que era San Valentín... ¿qué acaso los Shinigamis no tenían tradiciones? Lo mas probable es que su única tradición era matar Hollows...

Después de eso llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki, mas tarde de lo normal, Ichigo subió las escaleras como alma en pena seguido de una Rukia que seguía sin respuestas hasta llegar a su habitación.

-ahora me dirás que eso de San no se que

-hazme un favor y cállate un rato... – dijo tirado en su cama

-¿por qué? Que eso tan malo – la pequeña Kuchiki no entendía nada y el shinigami sustituto no sabia si ignorarla o simplemente matarla

-en verdad no sabes en lo que nos acaban de meter...

_-la chica negó con la cabeza –_

-San Valentín... pues... es el día..de... de los enamorados..– como odiaba tener que hablar ese tipo de cosas, en especial con una chica, aunque no sabia si podía considerar a la morena como una chica

-¿y? – la morena aun no entendía el problema

-pues que nos acaban de nominar para eso...

-¿para que?

-¡¡¡COMO LA MEJOR PAREJA!!!!

-¿pareja? – _¿ella era lenta o que?_

-QUE AHORA TODO EL INSTITUTO PENSARÁ QUE SOMOS NOVIOS

-Ahhh – dijo tranquila

_¿Ah?..._

_¿AHHH?..._

_¿ERA LO ÚNICO QUE SE LE OCURRIA DECIR? _

_Ni siquiera su Hollow interno le causaba tantos problemas..._

-¿cómo que "ahhh"¿ no entiendes lo que te acabo de decir?

-Pues... ¿ cual es problema?

Ichigo miró a Rukia y parpadeo un par de veces... luego Rukia... luego Ichigo otra vez... y luego Rukia una ves más... otra vez ese silencio incomodo...

-Es que no lo entiendes..

-Entender que... es solo una tonta competencial... además quien votaría por ti... – golpe bajo..

-Serás... – no la mataba solo porque ya había tenido suficiente ese día como para tener que esconder un cadáver... – solo falta que todos se enteren que vivimos juntos...

-Bueno... voy a ver si esta lista la cena... – dicho esto la morena salió de la habitación pero no fue sino hasta después de que ella serrara la puerta que aquel pequeño animalito de peluche hiciera acto de aparición

-¡¡¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Kon, sin mucho tacto, se arrojó enzima de Ichigo y empezó a dar brincos encima de el con rabia

-animal del demonio - el pelinaranja lo sujeto de una pata y lo arrojo contra la pared – ¡¡que te crees que haces!!

-¡¡ que crees que haces tu!! – se incorporo mágicamente – que es eso de que tu y nee-san son novio

-¡¡¡ joder, que no somos novio!!! – su cara enrojeció

-¡¡los escuche claramente!! No mientas

-¡¡pues lo escuchaste todo mal!!

-mas te vale que no le hagas nada indecente a mi nee-san por que o sino...

Mientras Kon seguía lanzando maldiciones a los cuatro viento Ichigo salió de la habitación, cualquier cosa era mejor que aguantar a ese molesto animal de peluche... maldecía el día que se compadeció de el y lo trajo a su casa...

-oni-chan como te fue en clases – lo único que recibió Yuzu de respuesta fue una mirada asesina de Ichigo – o...oni...chan... – la pobre Yuzu lo miraba con ojos de puntito

-mierda – dijo para sus adentros sentándose en la mesa

-sigues molesto por esa tontería... – Rukia sonrió divertida – Kurosaki-kun, quien diría que serias tan vergonzoso – otra vez ese tono irritante

-cállate...

_Oh, las cosas no podrían ser peor para nuestro protagonista, solo podía esperar a que algo ocurriera y el instituto se destruyera o fuera victima de un terremoto... quizás usar su zampaktou no seria mala idea... _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_reviews onegai ;-;_


	3. Chapter 3

muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios...

en especial a Kin´iro Kitsune (por supuesto ke puesdes llamarme sou-chan XD) ya ke me has dado grandes ideas para espe fic...

tambien les recuerdo ke todo tipo de sujerencias son bien recibidas...

ahora sin mas preambulos el tercer cap

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**cuando los tercerosse meten...**_

_Se levanto, recibió un golpe se su padre... espero a Rukia, desayuno y caminaron al instituto... ¿era idea suya o esto ya era una rutina?.. una __**MUY**__ molesta rutina..._

-sigues molesto... – Ichigo no contesto - no entiendo por que te molesta tanto... es solo un estúpido concurso

-¡¡¡PARA TI!!! – No era la mejor de las mañanas para el pelinaranja – en cuanto regreses a la S.S. nadie se acordara de ti, yo estoy condenado – la miro con desesperación...

-quieres que cambie sus recuerdos...

-no... quizás lo dejes peor... – ahora su cara era de derrota _¿por qué no dejó que los arrancard lo mataran?_

-Lo de san no se que es la otra semana, ya veras como pasa rápido y sin que te des cuenta...

-Ojala...- no tenia ánimos de hablar...

-Bueno... no olvides lo de Urahara – dijo entrando al instituto

-Lo se, lo se... _– ahora tenia que aguantar a ese loco..._ mientras se lamentaba siguió a la pequeña Kuchiki dentro del edificio a paso lento...

Kurosaki Ichigo nunca se considero un tipo con mucha suerte... el siempre había luchado por lo que quería... jamás causo ningún mal a nadie... si bien golpeo a uno que otro idiota ¡¡pero ellos se lo buscaban!! Por eso no entendía por que _DIOS LO ODIABA TANTO..._ en su cabeza solo podía preguntarse que había hecho mal como para recibir tal castigo del cielo...

Frente a la pareja, mas específicamente pegado en un pared de la entrada del edificio, se encontraba una enorme cartel con la foto de ellos dos en grande y un slogan que decía:

"_...VOTE POR LA MEJOR PAREJA..._

_KUROSAKI ICHIGO Y KUCHIKI RUKIA_

_VOTE POR OPCION C"_

_...Alguien allá arriba debía odiarlo... _

_... Mas importante aun... ¿de donde habían sacado esa foto?... ¿y que era eso de opción c?_

Sin pensárselo dos veces arranco el dichoso cartel y lo arrojo con toda su furia al basurero ante la mirada de una divertida Rukia

-¡¡¡¡PERO QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! - al entrar a la escuela vio que estaba plagada por los dichosos carteles, no hace falta decir que casi le da un infarto, y las risas de la Kuchiki no servían de consuelo

Con desesperación fue quitando uno a uno cada cartel con el que se encontraba ante la mirada de los demás estudiantes que reían por lo bajo...

Alguien pagaría por ello y no solo sufrirían la ira del Kurosaki, no seño, la Kuchiki también estaba molesta, muy molesta, porque alguna "graciosilla" había escrito en uno de los carteles _"¿qué fue lo que le vio a esa?"_... ¿¡que!? _¿¡Acaso ella no era suficientemente buena para el!?, _cabe agregar que esa vez le toco al pelinaranja reír por lo bajopero aun así, alguien pagaría con sangre...

-¡¡quien rayos hizo esto!! – grito molesta la morena mientras arrojaba los que quedaba de un cartel a un basurero

-no fuiste tu la que dijo que lo ignorara - Ichigo hablo con burla mientras observaba a la ahora histérica Kuchiki

-silencio, _bakamono_... vamos al salón

-si, si ... - no le quedo mas que hacerle caso

-Hola Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san – la linda Inoue se acerco a ellos con una radiante sonrisa al verlos entrar en el salón- han visto los carteles... – no puedo continuar porque ambos la mataron con la mirada – etto...etto...

_...Mal día para ser Inoue Orihime..._

-Has recibido una agradable sorpresa Ichigo – le comento Tatsuki entre risas

-Silencio... no me digas que tu tienes algo que ver – la miro con mala cara

-No soy tan ociosa como para perder mi tiempo con algo así...

-Entonces quien fue para matarlo...

-Si tanto te interesa saber, fueron las chicas de nuestro salón – Ichida y Chad se acercaron – al parecer el salón de la pareja que gane recibirá un premio

_-Esas zorras – _fueron los pensamientos de Ichigo mientras les dedicaba una mirada asesina a el grupo de chicas que se escondían en un rincón del salón temiendo por sus vidas rodeadas de un aura azul... (ya saben, esa aura que siempre sale cuando estas triste o asustado XDDD)

-¿y que piensas hacer? – por primera vez Chad habló

-nada... por mas que intente detener esto ayer fue inútil...

-además nadie votaría por ti – ese fue el oportuno comentario de Ishida

-yo no estaría tan segura... – todos miraron a Tatsuki – digo, con las locas de la clase asiendo campaña... – _buen punto_

-estoy muerto... – fue lo único que puedo decir el shinigami sustituto mientras sus amigos solo podían compadecerse de el

-pero que dices Ichigo – Asano Keigo hizo su estrepitosa aparición – pero si te ha tocado con la bella Kuchiki-san...

-silencio idiota, por eso es que es malo

-hey... que estoy aquí... – se quejo Rukia

-no que te daba igual...- Ichigo perdía la paciencia y los comentarios de su ¿novia? No ayudaban

El resto de día fue "curiosamente" tranquilo, pero por su seguridad el pelinaranjo decidió permanecer a 100 metros de la morena en todo momento y cada vez que podía arrancaba uno de esos benditos carteles.

Por otra parte las cosas para Rukia tampoco eran fáciles, todas las chicas con las que se topaba empezaban con sus interrogatorios... ¿cómo se conocieron¿ porque te gusto¿cómo se te declaro? Etc, etc, etc_... joder... ¡¡¡QUE NO ERAN NOVIOS!!!_

-que les pasa a esas mujeres... – Rukia abrió de golpe la puerta que daba a la azote arrastrando los pies con mala cara, estaba exhausta, esas locas no la dejaban tranquila

-Ru-Rukia – era nada mas y nada menos que Ichigo el que se encontraba ahí mirándola perplejo, aparentemente, también escapando de esa lunáticas – ¿que te pasó?

-Esas mujeres no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar de chismosas – dijo mas tranquila acercándose al pelinaranjo quedando a su lado y afirmándose en el barandal

-Ahora entiendes porque no quería nada de esto...

-Ah... los humanos son en verdad curioso... o tontos...

-Bueno... tu lo dijiste, es solo hasta la otra semana...

-¿Crees poder sobrevivir para entonces?... – le dijo bromeando

-No... pero puedo intentarlo... –sonrió ya más tranquilo y la chica correspondió el gesto, pensándolo bien, Las cosas ya no podía ser peores...

-Podría ser peor... al menos estamos juntos en esto...

-Si... supongo que puedo soportarlo si es contigo... pero no le digas a nadie que dije eso...

-Si, lo se... –ahora estaba tranquila, era verdad, las cosas ya no podían empeorar

_...que equivocados estaban..._

-Y corten... – se escucho decir a una voz

-Ehhh?? – cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un grupo de chicas, nada mas y nada meno, que con una cámara de video...

-Ha sido tan tierno - grito una de ellas

-Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Kurosaki-san es tan tierno...

-Si, si...

Ese y otros más eran los comentarios de las chicas ahí presentes, _¿que acaso ninguna conocía el concepto de privacidad?_ Aparentemente no puesto que ninguna serraba el pico

-¡¡que creen que están haciendo!!- Ichigo estaba hecho una furia

-etto... Kurosaki-san... – una chica de un grado menor intento acercarse pero al verle la cara pegó un chillido y retrocedió en un segundo

-es para el periódico escolar.. – se apresuro a decir una chica

-¿periódico¿tenemos uno?... – la chica puso una mueca ante su comentario

-¿ Ichigo que es eso? – pero fue ignorada completamente

-¡¡¡ periódico o no, que rayos hacen con esa cámara¿ quien rayos eres tu?

_...silencio..._

_...¿recién ahora se percataba de ese pequeño detalle?..._

-ejem... Takanada Chiyo... tercer año – dijo presentándose cortésmente

-ah... – dijeron ambos a la ves sin mucho interés

-pues esto es para el concurso jejeje – sonrió con nerviosismo esperando no ser golpeada por la pareja, ambos la miraron sin entender – esto saldrá en el diario...

-ah... – volvieron a decir al unísono, luego se formo un incomodo silencio que duro unos segundos

Segundos después solo se podía ver como Ichigo rompía la cámara y luego Rukia la arrojada de la azotea al patio para finalizar con su existencia ante unas atónitas estudiantes

-etto... –una atónita Takanada se acerco

-piérdete – fue lo único que se dignaron a responderle ambos

-h-hai... – todas las chicas se fueron como almas en pena, en cuento serraron la puerta tras de ellas ambos suspiraron con alivio

-y ahora que.. – pregunto un fastidiado Ichigo

-ni idea... pero creo que es mejor no saber...

Las clases por fin terminaron e Ichigo por fin logró deshacerse de todos los malditos afiches...claro, tuvo que amenazar a las chicas de su salón para que no volvieran a colocarlos

-bueno, yo me voy a casa, no olvide ir donde Urahara – dijo Rukia tomando sus cosas

-si ya lo se – dijo un muy cansado Ichigo que seguía en su asiento

-ah... – la chica dio media vuelta y se fue

-ooohhh Ichigo – un aparentemente inmortal Keigo se le acerco, Ichigo arqueo una ceja, lo había golpeado alrededor de 10 veces ese día y estaba como si nada... – tu Y la linda Kuchiki-san no se irán juntos hoy...

-no, tengo cosas que hacer – dicho esto se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas para irse

Luego de ese largo día Ichigo se dirigió de mala gana a la tienda de Urahara, ni siquiera toco a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y unos brazos lo agarraron y lo metieron dentro a la fuerza (ya saben, ese sujeto grande que trabaja con Urahara, alguien me dice su nombre??? XDD)

-bienvenido Kurosaki-dono , Urahara-san lo esta esperando – sin decir mas prácticamente lo arrojó a la parte subterránea de la tienda, obviamente nada en esa tienda era normal...

-que ocurre Kurosaki-san – grito un feliz Urahara mientras lo perseguía con su espada mientras el pelinaranja solo podía huir – luces distraído, a ocurrido algo

-¡¡¡silencio idiota!!!- se detuvo al instante apuntándolo con furia - ¡¡¡ Como si te interesara!!!

-No te distraigas – acto seguido se pudo ver a un Ichigo salir disparado contra el suelo

-Ma-maldi...to... – fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo antes de quedar inconsciente

-Que ocurre Kurosaki-san... ¿problemas de faldas? – por arte de magia Ichigo se incorporo

-¡¡¡ que estas diciendo pervertido!!

_-Ara... _es que he acertado?? – Urahara lo miro con curiosidad

-Nooo – Ichigo no pudo esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-O es que se tratara ... no será acaso de Kuchiki-san – no hace falta decir la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenia el hombre del sombrero y el pequeño infarto que sufrió nuestro protagonista

_-Ara..._ pero si era solo una broma – Urahara miraba el ahora inerte cuerpo del shinigami con curiosidad, y sin poder resistirse empezó a picarlo con la punta de su bastón haber si se movía

_Sin duda un interésate día para Kurosaki Ichigo. Un día que ojala no se volviera a repetir... por el bien de su salud mental..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_si kieren mas ichixruki tendran consideracion de esta pekeña seudo escritora y dejaran reviews..._

_porfavor ; -;_


	4. Chapter 4

malditas faltas ortograficas .

son y seran mi mayor nemesis ¬¬ en que me equivoco más??? tildes, cambio la s por la c ?? mala redaccion?? DIGANMEEE ToT

ahora si, el cap XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Inoue... ¿LA OTRA?**_

_Esa mañana no se molesto en esperar a la Kuchiki, tenia suficiente con lo de ayer como para aguantar sus comentarios. Camino tranquilo hacia su tumba, digo, instituto, para lo que seria otro día normal de clase pero por culpa de sus compañeros las clases ya no tenían nada de normal..._

_La frase "trágame tierra" empezó a rondar muy a menudo por la cabeza del pelinaranja..._

_Entro al instituto rezando por nada fuera de lo común pasase ese día, se alivió al ver que no había ningún cartel ni nada extraño y se fue tranquilo a su salón_

-Oi Ichigoooo – Keigo corrió a saludar y noto la ausencia de la pequeña Shinigami – no vino Kuchiki –san contigo hoy

-No – dijo secamente

-Han discutido – Mizuiro hizo su aparición

-No, joder que no somos novios

-Kurosaki-kun – Inoue se acerco – ¿Kuchiki-san no vino contigo?

-No... ¿por qué todos me preguntan eso? Ni que fuera su niñera

-¿Mala mañana Kurosaki? – Ishida se acerco acomodando sus lentes

-A decir verdad a sido la más tranquila de toda la semana – miro hacia un extremo del salón y algo llamo su atención -¿y eso? – señalo un televisor ubicado junto al mesón de la maestra

-Lo trajeron hace un rato, parece que harán un anuncio – le respondió Chad

-¿anuncio?

-Muy bien todos a sus lugares – la maestra hizo acto de presencia y todos se sentaron pero algo capto la atención del protagonista... ¿dónde estaba Rukia?- muy bien antes de empezar la clase veremos un reportaje en vivo dirigido por el periódico escolar

-¿periódico escolar? – a Ichigo le dio un escalofrió mientras la profesora encendía la pantalla

_-buenos días instituto Karakura- _saludo alegremente Takanada Chiyo en la pantalla_ - el día de hoy tendremos una entrevista con uno de los participantes de el concurso que esta causando sensación _

Ahora si Ichigo sintió nauseas

_-nuestra entrevistada de hoy será la participante de segundo año Kuchiki Rukia-san - _la aludida fue enfocada en pantalla con una cara de confusión

si Ichigo no grito en ese momento fue porque la impresión lo dejo sin voz

_-ella amablemente a aceptado responderá nuestras preguntas, verdad_

_-etto... _– si por aceptar se refería a que al entrar al instituto la agarrara del brazo y la arrastrara al salón de audio sin darle explicaciones, pues si, había aceptado

_-y dinos Kuchiki-san ¿ desde cuado tu y Kurosaki-Kun están juntos? _

Eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo saliera volando de su salón en busca de la Kuchiki para evitar que dijera algo ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y maestra

_-no, no somos novios – _intento excusarle la morena

_-¿cómo? Pero entonces porque están en el concurso _

_-pues, nosotros no nos inscribimos, nos inscribieron _

_-¿entonces que clase de relación es la suya?_

_-No es que tengamos una relacion... – _la pobre no sabia como escapar de las preguntas de la "reportera" pero no pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Takanada pego un grito y Rukia solo lo miró como si nada

_-¡¡OI RUKIA QUE CREES QUE HACES!! -_ Ichigo apareció en pantalla y empezó a gritarle

_-¡¡QUE HACES PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!! – _Rukia no estaba del mejor animotampoco

_-Kurosaki-kun bienvenido jejeje – _a la chica casi le da un paro al ver entrar al pelinaranjo

_-NADA DE BIENVENODO ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE INTENTAS?_

_-IAAAAAAAAAA – _la pobre Takanada se refugio tras un cuaderno

_-CÁLMATE IMBÉCIL _

_-SILENCIO ENANA_

_-A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA, ANIMAL_

_-A QUIEN MAS ESTUPIDA_

_-Etto... ettoo... –_ Takanada tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía discutir a la pareja

_-PORQUE ACEPTASTE VENIR _

_-QUE YO NO ACEPTE_

_-Ku-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san..._

_-ENTONCES QUE HACES AQUÍ ESTUPIDA_

_-ME HAN TRAIDO A LA FUERZA_

_-INVENTATE ALGO MEJOR_

_-QUE ES VERDAD – _parecía que en cualquier momento se agarrarían a golpes

_-Ettoo_... _seguimos al aire_ – lamentablemente ninguno la escucho

_-IDIOTA_

_-ANIMAL_

_-ENANA DEL DEMONIO_

_-BRUTO _

En el salón de clases de Ichigo todos miraban la escena con la boca literalmente abierta, Asano ya no aguantaba la risa y empezó a largar una carcajada, Mizuiro miraba curioso la escena, Tatsuki con un gesto aburrido sostenía su cabeza con una mano, Ishida se acomodaba los lentes evitando mirar, Chad tenia una gotita en la cabeza e Inoue miraba la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase

-Esos idiotas – sentencio Ishida

Después de esa "interesante" mañana Ichigo y Rukia pasaron el resto del día evitando las preguntas de cualquiera que pasara delante suyo ya que el reportaje había sigo mostrado a toda la escuela, pero curiosamente la encuesta realizada después los ponía en el tercer puesto de la pareja más popular, ahora si Ichigo iba a matar a alguien _¿de que forma había que decirlo para que entendieran?_ NO ERAN NOVIOOOS

-esto debe ser una broma – la cara de Ichigo era de muerto

-lo humanos son unos idiotas – Rukia no estaba de mejor forma

-silencio – Le ordenó, habían logrado escabullirse hacia el patio trasero del instituto. Gracias a Dios a esa hora no había casi nadie

-voy a comprar un jugo – sentencio la morena

-suerte, intenta volver con vida

-ah, no prometo nada – dicho esto se fue

_-demonios... _Kurosaki tomó asiento en el suelo apoyado en un árbol exhausto – ahora si las cosas no pueden empeorar...

-¡¡Kurosaki-kun!! – Inoue apareció corriendo hacia el pelinaranjo

-¿Inoue?...¿ Que ocurre?

-quería saber si te encontrabas bien, digo, después de lo de esta mañana...

-ahh... descuida... esto ya empieza a ser rutina, pienso que debería faltar el resto de los días

-pero – la chica se sentó a su lado - ¿ y los exámenes?

-Demonios, lo olvide

-Pero tranquilo, ya solo queda una clase y mañana ya es jueves... y solo queda 4 días pasa San Valentín... ya veras como pasan rápido – dijo trantando de animarlo

-Si, gracias Inoue

-Descuida Kurosaki-kun, para mi es un placer –dijo con una sonrisa

Después de eso el esto del día paso rápido sin mayores complicaciones, regresaron a casa y se dedicaron a lo que mejor les salía... _hacer nada..._

-Oni-chan es hora de cenar, tu y Rukia-chan vengan pronto – dijo Yuzu asomándose por la puerta de la habitación del chico en la que se encontraban ambos

-Si, gracias Yuzu –dijo Ichigo, luego su hermanase fue

-Oi Ichigo, esa tal takanada me dijo algo antes de irnos – dijo Rukia sin despegar su vista de un manga

-¿Que cosa?

-Que mañana todas las parejas tienes que presentarse en la mañana en el salón del periódico escolar...

-Olvídalo, no pienso ir con esa loca farandulera...

-Es obligatorio

-No me importa

-A mi tampoco pero no tenemos opción

-Demonios...

-Ichigo... – lo llamo la morena seria lo cual llamo su atención

-Que...que ocurre – pregunto preocupado al ver su repentino cambio de actitud

-Es tan malo ser mi novio

-BAKAA – Ichigo le arrojo su almohada mas rojo que un tomate por su comentario, ella solo lo esquivo con una sonrisa burlona, _como le encantaba molestar al pelinaranjo..._

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó tranquilo, por suerte su padre ese día no lo había despertado de una patada, así que se vistió, desayuno y rezó porque nada malo pasase ese día. Ya era jueves y el dichoso día se San Valentín estaba a un día menos.

-¿qué sucede _cariño_? luces preocupado – dijo Rukia con ese tono que tanto fastidiaba a Ichigo y una enorme sonrisa

-silencio...¿ y que es eso de cariño? – pregunto de mala gana

-esa es forma de tratar a tu no...

-no lo digas – la detuvo.. tenia suficiente con lo de los días anteriores como para soportar las burlas de la Kuchiki que por alguna razón toda la mañana lo había estado llamando _Cariño_ o cualquier otro adjetivo amoroso

-o vamos, solo me estoy divirtiendo, no como otros que se amargan por pequeñeces

-para ti serán pequeñeces _"cariño"..._ para mi es mi sentencia de muerte¿ que pasaría si llegáramos a ganar? No quiero ni imaginármelo...

-no exageres...

La discusión siguió su curso como de costumbre hasta llegar al instituto, pero algo capto su atención, todas personas con las que se atravesaban se les quedaban viendo y empezaban a murmurar cosas, al principio lo ignoraron pero luego se volvió mas y mas evidente _¿qué raros pasó ahora?_

-Oi Ichigo ¿qué les pasa a todos? – pregunto una curiosa Rukia

-Ni idea, tal vez la Takanada esa se volvió a inventar algo – dijo molesto al ver que los cuchicheos no cesaban

Se dirigieron a su salón aun con la duda, quizás alguno de sus compañeros pudiera decirles que paso

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO.-Esa era la inconfundible voz de Asano Keigo quien corrió donde la pareja en cuanto los vio

-¿qué ocurre? – pregunto Ichigo

-COMO FUISTE CAPAS DE HACER TAL COSA, ES IMPERDONABLE – le gritó mientras lo sacudía violentamente

-Que te pasa idiota – le dio un golpe

-HABLO DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A LA POBRE KUCHIKI-SAN Y CON LA BELLA INOUE-SAN... ES IMPERDONABLE, MALDITO SUERTUDO – Ahora Asano lloraba... pero de celos...

-De que estas hablando???

-De esto – se acerco Tatsuki molesta extendiéndole un diario, el chico lo tomo y junto a la morena empezó a leerlo, casi les da un infarto al leer el titular

_**PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO **_

_Una de las parejas más populares del instituto Karakura se a visto envuelta en un inesperado rompimiento._

_La pareja de segundo año Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia se han visto en un trágico rompimiento como nos lo comunico la afectada, Kuchiki-san, el día de ayer en el noticiero del periódico escolar._

_Las fuentes informan que este rompimiento pudo haberse llevado acabo por culpa de terceros en la relación de esta pareja y más específicamente por una compañera de su mismo salón _

A Ichigo casi le da un paro¡¿como alguien podía inventar tantas estupideces?! Pero eso no era todo, ahora si quería morir cuando vio una foto de el e Inoue tomada el día de ayer cuando estaban hablando

_Aparentemente la persona responsable de este rompimiento es la compañera de clases y amiga intima de ambos, Inoue Orihime-san la cual fue vista junto Kurosaki-kun justo después del anuncio del rompimiento hecho por Kuchiki-san... _

_Solo nos queda suponer que la causante del rompimiento aprovecho su cercanía con ambos para poder llegar más cerca del joven Kurosaki_

_Por el momento es todo lo que podemos informar..._

...Tenia que ser una broma... una mala broma...

-que rayos es esto...

-eso es lo mismo que quería preguntarte – Tatsuki no estaba del mejor humor

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun – Inoue se acerco preocupada – yo no...

-Tranquila Inoue, no es tu culpa – se apresuro a decir el chico

-Pero... –la pelirroja estaba en verdad preocupada

-¿y que piensas hacer? – pregunto Chad

-matar a esa tal Takanada...

-yo te ayudo- sentencio la Kuchiki igual de molesta

-les ayudaría, pero ya tuve suficiente golpeando a los idiotas que quisieron molestar a Orihime – sentencio Tatsuki – lo dejo en sus manos

-ahh... tranquila, prometo golpear a alguien por ti...–dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-ten cuidado Kurosaki-kun...

Fueron lo mas rápido posible donde la tal Takanada, esto no lo iban a permitir, aquí correría sangre y que la Takanada esa se cuidara porque ya no iban a permitir que siguiera difundiendo rumores como se le diera la gana

-OI TAKANADA –Ichigo abrió la puerta de un portazo – QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO – Le señalo el periódico

-Etto... solo le doy a conocer a mi público los hechos

-Hechos que no son reales...

-Un momento Kurosaki-kun – una chica de cabello castaño y bajita se paro frente a el, se les olvido el detalle de que todos las parejas estaban allí reunidas por orden de Takanada Chiyo – esta diciendo que no les sido infiel a Kuchiki-san??

-Tu quien eres??...

-Miyako de segundo... también participo en el concurso - dijo con el mismo tono – ahora responde

-¡¡responder que¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- dijo exaltado

-Entonces que hacías con Inoue-san – esto ya parecía interrogatorio

-¡¡solo hablábamos!! – _¿porque rayos respondía a sus preguntas?_

-¿y porque Kuchiki-san dijo que habían terminado?

-Yo nunca dije eso – la aludida se unió a la "conversación"

-Entones que paso –pregunto curioso un chico alto de tez morena –etto... soy Minoru de tercero

-No paso nada- se defendió la morena- no somos novios y punto – antes de decir otra cosa una chica alta de cabello negro y largo la tomó de as manos

-Te entiendo Kuchiki-san - -dijo de modo melodramático – entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti tu rompimiento

-¿Eh?...

-pero tranquila, se que en estos momentos quieres negar que alguna vez sentiste algo por este animal – dijo aumentando el tono melodramático y recalcando la palabra "animal" – pero para eso estamos nosotras para apoyarte como mujeres que somos

-¿eh?... –la Kuchiki ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca, no solo por las palabras de la chica que ni conocía... ni por la extraña música de violines que se escuchaba de fondo

-recuerda que si necesitas algo, yo Kurono Mimiko de tercero te ayudare – ahora la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-bueno – dijo el antes aparecido Minoru apagando una radio que era curiosamente la que tenia la música de violines – ¿entonces tu y Kurosaki-kun nunca han sido novios?

-No, nunca... eso es lo que hemos tratado de decirles desde hace días...- dijo un fastidiado Ichigo

-Y porque están en el concurso?? – preguntó Miyako

-Nos inscribieron las chicas de nuestro salón sin consultarnos – dijo igual de fastidiado

-Entonces no dejaste a Kuchiki-san por Inoue-san

-¡que no¡

-bueno – Takanada se acerco con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a mas de uno – les tengo una propuesta

-¿cuál? – pregunto Ichigo con mala espina

-el periódico se retractara mañana del asunto pero cambió ustedes seguirán en el concurso...

-olvídalo, no quiero mas problemas

-entonces me veré en la obligación de publicar con lujo y detalle como Kurosaki Ichigo rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de la indefensa Kuchiki-san

-no puedes hacer eso – le reclamó

-tampoco puedo dejar escapar a la pareja que más de que hablar – dijo con una sonrisa causando que a todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza

-Oi... – a ninguno de los dos le hizo gracia, se miraron, luego miraron a las demás parejas que solo les hacían gesto de "no les queda otra, verdad" – esta bien – dijo de mala gana

-Supongo que no tenemos opción - dijo la Kuchiki derrotada

-Bien, entonces ahora Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san vuelven a ser una hermosa pareja –se apresuro a decir feliz Mimiko

-Oye...

-No es maravilloso Minoru-kun – dijo tomando las manos de su novio

-Si Mimiko-chan – respondió el tranquilamente

-Minoru-kun... – le llamo con cara soñadora

-Mimiko-chan... – respondió este con una sonrisa tipo modelo con brillo de dientes incluido

-Minoru-kun...

-Mimiko-chan...

El fondo se volvió de un color Rosado con rosas flotantes y otra vez se escucho esa extraña música de violines mientras todos miraban atónitos la escena _¿en que momento encendieron la radio?_

-siempre son así – preguntó Kurosaki con una mueca

-si – se limito responder Takanada con una mueca como la del pelinaranja mientras les tomaba una foto

-que estupidez – se limitó a aportar la Kuchiki

_El día no podía ser peor... aunque en la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo uno nunca sabia..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

JEJE pues ya ven no me recisti XD, acavo de terminar este cap y tenia que publicarlo ya...

muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad suben el animo

no se, creo ke en el siguiente cap veremos un Ichigo algo celoso. ke les parese...??

me gusto esto de los terseros en la "relacion" ke les pareseria mas encuentros asi XD


	5. Chapter 5

Me demore pero aquí esta ó-ó

_**Llegan los shingamis...**_

Como lo prometió la ahora apodada _"la loca de Takanada",_ el periódico escolar que para información de Ichigo, ya llevaba 4 años, claro que el respondió "que me importa" y recibió un golpe, se retracto como acordaron. Pero para mantener el acuerdo al margen de los curiosos Takanada sugirió/amenazó no hablar nada al respecto _o ya verían_, según sus propias palabras...

Ichigo se sentó derrotado en su lugar ante la mirada de una aburrida Rukia, esa mañana por suerte había sido tranquila, aunque después de lo de ayer ya no podía confiarse

-ya es viernes – se limito a decir la morena con el ceño fruncido

-ah... - respondió de igual forma – ¿que crees que pase hoy?

-No lo se, por cierto, ¿qué invento Takanada para salir del embrollo ese?

-No lo se, - le dio una mala espina – mejor lo averiguo – se puso de pie- ya regreso

-Ah – la Kuchiki solo vio como el pelinaranja salía del salón

-Etto... Kuchiki-san – la aludida volteo

-¿Que ocurre? – le pregunto a una de sus compañeras de clase

-Te buscan afuera

-¿He? Etto... gracias – la chica salió al pasillo y se encontró con un joven al que nunca había visto

-Kuchiki-san, soy Takeru del salón de al lado

-¿Que se te ofrece?

Mientras tanto nuestro protagonista se apresuro al salón de Takanada para saber como "solucionó" el "asunto ese"..

-Oi... Takanada...- dijo al verla - san... –agrego

-Que quieres – pregunto como si nada

-quiero saber como solucionaste lo de ayer

-léelo tu mismo – le puso un periódico en la cara a lo que Ichigo lo tomó y comenzó a leer

_El periódico escolar se lamenta en informar que por un error de fuentes el artículo publicado ayer se salió del contexto de la realidad._

_La alumna de segundo año Inoue Orihime no a tenido nada que ver ni se ha entrometido en la relación de los participante Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia. Al mismo tiempo les informamos que la antes mencionada pareja no lleva una relación oficial, por lo que las palabras de Kuchiki-san fueron malinterpretadas pero aun así su participación en el concurso de San Valentín seguirá_

_Atentamente:_

_El periódico escolar_

-conforme...

-si... – se limitó a responder

-me alegro, pero que no se te olvide el trato...

-ya lo se, no molestes...

Como no había más que discutir el pelinaranja dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su salón, las clases pronto empezarían y si se retrasaba sentiría la ira de su maestra... _de nuevo._

Ya en su salón contemplo a Rukia sentada en su asiento, bastante pensativa, el chico la miró extrañado

-¿qué ocurre? – le pregunto una vez a su lado

-en realidad nada – dijo pensativa

-segura...

-si – su rostro no reflejaba lo mismo

-a sus lugares... – la maestras apareció en la puerta dando por finalizada su conversación, Ichigo tomo asiento, ya le preguntaría después que le ocurría a la morena

Las clases como siempre eran aburridas, ya había transcurrido casi todo el día, nada grabe sucedió esa tarde, solo unos cuantos idiotas que le preguntaban por su "relación no oficial" pero los golpeo y asunto solucionado

Ya en la ultima hora cada alumno buscaba una forma diferente de entretenerse mientras sonaba la campana, lastima que Kurosaki Ichigo no encontró nada. Bostezó con sueño, parecía que el reloj no avanzaba, fastidiado contempló el salón, su vista se posó por la pequeña morena unos segundos pero la desvió rápidamente _¿ en que tonterías pensaba?_

Siguió buscando con la vista algo que lo entretuviera, miró a la maestra que hablaba, el pisaron, a sus compañeros, pero nada, hacia la ventana donde Renji lo miraba por la parte superior de esta de cabeza, otra vez a la maestra, a unos compañeros... un momento... _¿Renji mirándolo por la ventana de cabeza?_

_...Algo en ese cuadro no estaba bien..._

-¡¡PERO QUEEEEEEE!! – grito Ichigo saltando de su asiento causando el susto de todos

-Kurosaki afuera - grito su maestra

-Pero

-¡¡Nada de peros!! - al pelinaranja no le quedo otra que salir ante la mirada de una confundida Rukia que no se había percatado de nada

Pero si creyeron que nuestro protagonista se quedaría fuera del salón así como si nada se equivocaron. Rápidamente salió del edificio en busca del pelirrojo

-Oi Renji – grito al aire – sal imbècil

-A quien llamas imbècil, idiota – Renji bajo de un árbol

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Me enviaron a darle un mensaje a Rukia y encargarme de unos cuantos Hollows, pero cuando fui a tu casa no estaban

-Y a mi que... un momento, ¿fuiste a mi casa?

-Si pero solo estaba tu padre

-Ya veo – miró a su amigo que traía un atuendo del viejo oeste con sombrero y todo incluido – ¿y a ti que te pasó? - lo mira raro

-¡¡QUE QUIERES DECIR, ESTO LO SAQUE DE LA TELEVISIÓN, NO ES ASI COMO SE VISTE TODOS LOS HUMANOS!!

-Eh... si... lo que digas – retrocede unos pasos mirándolo raro

-En fin, donde esta Rukia

-En clases

-Y tu porque no – silencio

-¡¡MALDICIÓN, FUE TU CULPA!! –ahora era el turno de Ichigo de gritar

-esta bien, esta bien – intento calmarlo – en cuanto hable con Rukia nos vamos

-esta bien... espera – lo miró extrañado - "nos vamos"

-eh... si

-¿quién más vino?

-... - empezó a sudar frió

-Renji...

-...

-¡¡RENJI!!

-Pues...

-...En casa de los Kurosaki...

-Así que tu eres pariente de Rukia-chan – pregunto un alegre Isshin en su sala

-Así es.. . soy su hermano mayor – sentado frente a el, luciendo un elegante traje, Kuchiki Byakuya lo miraba con seriedad

-Ya veo...

Ambos guardaron silencio, poco a poco la atmósfera se fue poniendo densa e Isshin empezó a sudar frió por lo incomodo de la situación mientras el shinigami seguía como si nada

-Y bien... – intento romper el hielo - buen clima, no... – otra vez, silencio...

_Mal día para ser Kurosaki Isshin_

...Devuelta en el instituto Karakura ...

-Mátame – pidió un aterrado Ichigo de solo pensar en que le estaría diciendo su padre

-Con gusto...

El timbre afín sonó y la pequeña shinigami se apresuro a salir, corrió por los pasillos en busca de su compañero hasta que lo diviso en el patio habando con un... ¿vaquero? Ichigo le había dicho que ya no quedaban... ¿le mintió? Un momento... los vaqueros no eran pelirrojos ni llenos de tatuajes, ese solo podía ser una persona

-Ichigo, Renji – grito Rukia acercándose

-Rukia - le saludo un alegre Renji

-¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto con una sonrisa – a pasado mucho tiempo...

-es verdad – le devolvió la sonría

Ambos shinigamis empezaron a hablar, hacia bastante tiempo que no se veían, el pelinaranja miró la escena sintiéndose... ¿excluido? Frunció el seño algo molesto e incomodo, normalmente ese mirada en Rukia iban para él, pero esta vez se las dedico al pelirrojo, luego cayo en cuenta, en que rayos estaba pensando, acaso estaba ¿celoso? No podía ser... pero si lo pensaba, nunca antes había visto a la morena charlar con otros hombres, se sentía extraño al ver que su atención era para otro _y no le agradaba_

-Oi Ichigo – Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos – es hora de irse – le arrojo su maletín

-¿qué? Eh... si, andando

-por cierto, la maestra aviso que el sábado no habrá clases por una junta de maestros de ultimo minuto (yo sabia que en Japón igual había clases los sábados, corríjanme si me equivoco XD)

-¿enserio?

-Si, dijo que tenia que haberlo avisado el lunes pero lo olvido

-Porque no me sorprende...

-¿Esa maestra siempre es así?

-Si – dijeron al unísono

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, aunque para desgracia de Ichigo Rukia le prestaba más atención a Renji que a él pero no podía irse con pucheros donde la morena, a pesar de todo lo vivido esa semana aún conservaba algo de dignidad

-Llegamos- dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO – su padre corrió a su encuentro recibiendo una patada

-Ahora que te pasa viejo

-A papá le da miedo el hermano de Rukia-chan – dijo Karin desde el recibidos como si nada

La escena en si era bastante graciosa, la estaría disfrutando si no fuera en su propia casa, en el sofá Byakuya, inexpresible como siempre, era bombardeado con mil preguntas por la pequeña Yuzu, a su lado Karin miraba aburrida el televisor y en una esquina su padre lloriqueaba ¿qué habría pasado en la mañana?

-Etto... –los tres shinigamis no sabían si reír o huir por sus vidas

-Ni-sama... – el aludido vio a su hermana menor, mas no dijo nada

-¿qué paso aquí... – Ichigo tenia un mal presentimiento

-¡¡oni-chan!! Mira quien vino – grito una alegre Yuzu con ojos iluminados – ¡¡es el hermano de Rukia-chan!!

-Eh.. si.. – esto era incomodo

Ichigo y Renji se miraron unos segundo con una seriedad poco común en ellos, asintieron decididos. Lo ultimo que Rukia supo fue que ambos shinigamis la sujetaron de cada brazo y huyeron por sus vidas a toda velocidad dejando un rastro de humo.

-Que están asiendo – grito una molesta Rukia una vez libre en el parque

-¿en verdad querías quedarte? – pregunto Ichigo exhausto por la carrera

-... – lo pensó unos segundos- no

-ya ves... – dijo molesto – para que rayos vinieron – miró a Renji

-son ordenes del comandante general...

-del viejo ese...

-más respeto – le gritaron ambos al shinigami sustituto

-como sea... y para que vinieron

-lo habitual...

-y por eso tenían que traer a Byakuga..

-no fue mi idea – le miró de mala gana el pelirrojo

-de cualquier manera, no veo por que el comandante mando tanta gente – los tres voltearon en busca del dueño de esa voz

-ca-capitán Hitsugaya – exclamo una impactada Rukia, el nombrado solo los miro de mala gana

-ah... – se limitó a decir. El nombrado se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque leyendo una revista de... ¿modas? XD

-¿ tu que haces aquí? Y porque lees eso – señalo el pelinaranja

-silencio – dejo de mala gana- Matsumoto me la pasó – se defendió

-¿se supone que eso te hace quedar mejor? – _tuche_... Hitsugaya lo fulminó con la mirada

-¿quiénes más están aquí? – pregunto Rukia, Hitsugaya miró a Renji

-no les has dicho nada, verdad

-eh... bueno... – el peliblanco suspiro

-Matsumoto se escapo... debe estar de compras en algún lugar – en efecto la susodicha se encontraba arrasando con las tiendas de ropa - el capitán Kuchiki dijo que iría a hablar con Rukia – mira a la susodicha y esta se estremece- Yumichika dijo saldría a recorrer Karakura con Ikkaku que iba a – silencio – ejem... Hanatarou...pues... no se donde puede estar él...

-¿qué clase de shinigamis son ustedes? – se limitó a decir Ichigo después de semejante explicación - ¿y por qué rayos lees eso? - _¿que?_ Ahora iban a martirizarlo por esa revista

-silencio... me dijo que leyera un articulo de fantasma ... aunque me parece una tontería... que rayos es "sexto sentido" ( XDDDDDD)

-¿qué?... olvídalo – Ichigo ya tenia suficientes dolores de cabeza como para explicarle una película

-Oh vamos... –se quejó Rukia

-Para empezar... dile a Matsumoto que no confunda artículos de fantasmas con de recuentos de películas ¬¬ - se quejó el pelinaranjo

-¿por qué siempre tienes que estar de mal humor? – Renji le regañó

-silencio... que quieres que haga si esta el la peor semana de mi vida

-no ha sido tan malo- dijo la morena

-porque tu no tienes sentido común... ¿pero porque enviaron a tanta gente?

-La verdad solo Renji y el capitán Kuchiki vendrían... pero en cuanto los demás supieron se incluyeron aun sin permiso... y al comandante general no le quedo otra que enviarme a mi para controlar a esa manada de idiotas – dijo el peliblanco

-Oh.. haces un excelente trabajo – bromeó Ichigo

-Al menos conservas tu sentido del humor – le rebatió Renji

-Silencio, al menos el sábado no aremos nada

-Hablando de eso... – todos miraron a Rukia - saldré el sábado...

-¿Como? ¿con Inoue? – pregunto Kurosaki

-no...

-entonces con quien??

-Pues... un chico del salón de al lado me invitó a salir...

_Silencio... escucharon bien... Kuchiki Rukia saldría con un chico que no era ni Ichigo ni Renji..._

_-_no hablas en serio verdad... – ambos hombres estaban con ojos como platos

-¿qué acaso no puedo tener una sita

-no es eso pero – comenzó Renji

-quien te invitaría a ti a salir... – terminó Ichigo

-ustedes... – la ira de la Kuchiki se hizo notar – ACASO CREEN QUE NO LE PUEDO GUSTAR A NADIE

-tranquila – ambos temieron

-yo que ustedes escapo – dijo Hitsugaya, otra vez, leyendo la revista

Ambos shingamis no se hicieron esperar y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo seguidos de una furiosa Rukia .

Hitsugaya no hizo nada como era de esperarse, simplemente se relajo mientras leía, por otra parte Isshin estaba a punto de cometer suicidio por los nervios, Matsumoto fue echada del centro comercia, Ikkaku y Yumichika se perdieron y Hanatarou estaba tirado en un callejón durmiendo...

_Un día normal..._

_Parque de Karakura... 00:00 hrs._

-bien – dijo Ichigo siendo alumbrado por una linterna que le daba un aspecto "siniestro"- todos listo – todos los shinigamis, acepto los Kuchiki que no se encontraban ahí, asintieron

-que hago yo aquí – se quejo Hitsugaya

_-taichou_ – le regaño Matsumoto –estamos aquí para ayudar a Ichigo y Renji

-bien- Renji tomó la palabra y la linterna siendo él ahora alumbrado siniestramente - la operación "interrumpir la cita de Rukia" entra en acción – dijo serio como pocas veces lo estaba

-¿quién puso el nombre? – se quejó Ikkaku

-hey... fui yo – dijo Yumichika indignado

-con razón

-tienes algún problema con el maravilloso nombre que puse

-silencio – los calló Ichigo – están todos listos si o no

-si – dijeron al unísono

-bien... – Renji volvió a tomar la palabra - COMIENZA LA OPERACIÓN INTERRUMPIR LA CITA DE RUKIA

--

siento la demora... pero aquí afín continué XDD gracias a todos por su apoyo...

no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo... LA CITA XD

todos los shingamis estaran invlucrados como espias para un celoso Ichigo XD

Aiooooo


End file.
